sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sovq
Cześć!PiotrekD powiedział żebym z tobą porozmawiał więc mówię:Nie mogę się zarejestrować a PiotrekD napisał że jak się nie zarejestruję do dziesiątego czerwca dwa tysiące dwunastego roku usunie mój artykuł ,,Fikcja:Pałac DB" a ja chcę go zachować!Pozatym Rzymianin usunął moją edycję ,,Fikcja:Sporan" ale co mnie to!Ważne żebyś mi powiedział jak się zarejestrować bo inaczej mój artykuł zniknie! Mewgie lol! Na samym początku.Gdy wciskam przycisk wystakuje napis :We are sorry...(Coś tam coś tam(nie pamiętam co dalej ale chodzi o to że nie mogę teraz dołączyć)) Przeniesione z User:Sovq przez PiotrkaD. Napisałem przez przypadek na twoim profilu :( We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. Oto ten tekst! Chyba chodzi o mój wiek! Mam pdać nieprzawdziwy? Moderatorzy Witaj! Na kilku wiki (m. in. GTA Wiki) widziałem, że uprawnienia "Rollback" są zastęowane przez uprawnienia "Moderator". W związku z tym mam pytanie - jak takie coś wprowadzić na Wiki Spore? Pozdrawiam 18:29, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) :Na początku też tak myślałem, ale zobacz: Specjalna:Uprawnienia grup użytkowników a w:c:pl.gta:Specjalna:Uprawnienia grup użytkowników. 19:35, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Mógłbyś nadać im więc poniższe uprawnienia? ::*Szybkie cofnięcie edycji użytkownika, który jako ostatni edytował jakąś stronę (rollback) ::*Przenoszenie stron bez tworzenia przekierowania w miejscu starej nazwy (suppressredirect) ::*Przenoszenie plików (movefile) ::*Oznaczanie edycji jako „sprawdzonych” (patrol) ::*Własne edycje automatycznie oznaczane jako „sprawdzone” (autopatrol) ::*Zmiana poziomu zabezpieczenia i dostęp do edycji zabezpieczonych stron (protect) Z góry dziękuję. 21:05, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Blogi i MonoBook Witaj. Wiem, że ostatnio strasznie zawracam Ci głowę, ale mam pytanie. Czy jest jakiś sposób, by blogi użytkowników wyglądały ładnie w skórce MoonBook (najlepiej tak jak w Oasisie)? Gdy wchodzę np. tutaj, to zazwyczaj widzę pustą stronę, czasem pojawiają się na niej kawałki notek w okropnej kolorystyce. Czy da się ciś z tym zrobić? 16:17, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Kilka spraw Witaj. Mam do Ciebie kilka spraw. #Czy możliwe byłoby oddzielenie uprawnień moderatora od rollbacka (tj. utworzenie oddzielnej grupy "Moderatorzy", niezależnej od grupy "Rollback")? #Czy mógłbyś wyłączyć "Podobne strony"? #Mógłbyś pomóc mi sprawić, by kod z MediaWiki:Monobook.css i MediaWiki:Monobook.css/Inciclopedia.css znowu działał? #Czy jest jakiś sposób, by wyłączyć filtr antyspamowy ? Bowiem w MediaWiki:Monobook.css/Inciclopedia.css zapożyczonym z Incyclopedii znajdują się kody CSS powodujące, że tłem niektórych elementów są pliki o dziwnych adresach w postaci data:image/png;LOSOWE ZNAKI. Filtr ten uniemożliwia zapisanie nowej wersji tych stron bez wykasowywania tych linków. #Czy da się JavaScriptem sprawić, by w przestrzeniach Użytkownik: i Dyskusja użytkownika: obok przycisków "strona użytkownika" i "dyskusja" znajdował się przycisk "wkład"? Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie zanudziłem ;). Pozdrawiam 18:45, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) :Dzięki za wszystko. Jednak mam pewną sprawę. Otóż spotykam się z takimi adresami po raz pierwszy i dlatego mam pytanie - czy jest jakiś inny sposób na znalezienie źródła tych obrazów, niż spytanie się o nie osób, które je dodawały? 13:51, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Dzięki za informację ;). 13:31, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Mógłbyś usunąć nieużywaną przestrzeń nazw "Gwiazda"? ::PPS: W MonoBooku w górnym pasku nie wyświetla się przycisk "edytuj" i strony trzeba edytować poprzez dodawanie ?action=edit na końcu adresu strony. Czy jest to błąd związany z aktualizacją, który sam się naprawi, czy będę musiał coś zmieniać w konfiguracji MediaWiki? Import CSS Witaj. Mimo iż minęło wiele czasu od aktualizacji MediaWiki funkcja importu w MediaWiki:Monobook.css nadal nie działa. Czy da się coś z tym zrobić? 19:26, sie 1, 2012 (UTC)